Boy on a Dolphin
| writer = Ivan Moffat Dwight Taylor | starring = Alan Ladd Clifton Webb Sophia Loren | music = Hugo Friedhofer | cinematography = Milton R. Krasner | editing = William Mace | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 111 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2.8 millionSolomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. ISBN 978-0-8108-4244-1. p250 | gross = $3.3 million }} Boy on a Dolphin is a 1957 20th Century Fox romantic film set in Greece and shot in DeLuxe Color and CinemaScope. It was directed by Jean Negulesco and produced by Samuel G. Engel from a screenplay by Ivan Moffat and Dwight Taylor, based on the novel of the same name by David Divine. The film was Sophia Loren's English-language debut.NY Times She starred opposite Alan Ladd and Clifton Webb, with Alexis Minotis and Laurence Naismith in support. Hugo Friedhofer's score was nominated for a Best Music Academy Award in 1958. Cinematography was by Milton Krasner. It was the first Hollywood movie shot in Greece. Plot Phaedra (Sophia Loren) is a poor Greek sponge diver on the island of Hydra. She works from the boat of her boyfriend, Rhif (Jorge Mistral), an illegal immigrant from Albania. She accidentally finds an ancient Greek statue of a boy riding a dolphin on the bottom of the Aegean Sea. Her efforts to sell it to the highest bidder lead her to two competing individuals: Dr. James Calder (Alan Ladd), an honest archaeologist who will surrender it to Greek authorities, and Victor Parmalee (Clifton Webb), an aesthete and an unscrupulous dealer with a history of trying to acquire works of art stolen by the Nazis from their owners. Calder and Parmalee each try to win Phaedra's cooperation. She works in concert with Parmalee, while developing feelings for Calder. When she seems to waver, Rhif decides to make the deal with Parmalee work. The film reaches a happy conclusion, with virtue rewarded, the statue celebrated by the people of Hydra, and Phaedra and Calder in each other's arms. Parmalee, a man with no apparent national loyalties or heritage, sets course for Monte Carlo. Cast * Alan Ladd as Dr. James Calder * Clifton Webb as Victor Parmalee * Sophia Loren as Phaedra * Alexis Minotis as Milidias Nadapoulos, an agent of the Greek government * Jorge Mistral as Rhif, Phaedra's Albanian boyfriend * Laurence Naismith as Dr. Hawkins * Piero Giagnoni as Niko, Phaedra's little brother * Gertrude Flynn as Miss Dill, Calder's assistant Production notes The film was loosely based on David Divine's novel by the same name which was published in 1955, which presents as rivals an English archeologist and an impoverished Greek student. 20th Century Fox bought the film rights prior to publication. Sam Engel was assigned to produce and Alec Coppel to write. Clifton Webb and Joan Collins were announced as stars. Then Leon Uris was signed to work on the script and Henry Koster to direct.Drama: Indie Setups Announced by Cummings, Chandler; Hello, Barry Fitzgerald Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 21 Nov 1955: 41. Dwight Taylor wrote a version of the script.Timid Sheriff Prospect for Malden in 'Frenzy;' Sal Mineo Gains in Favor Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 30 Dec 1955: B7. Jean Negulesco became the director.Cagney Forgoes Two Movies to Spend Time with Children Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill 10 Apr 1956: b7. The female lead eventually went to Sophia Loren. Alan Ladd signed on shortly before shooting commenced. Much of the film was shot on location on the Greek Saronic Islands, notably Hydra. Establishing shots of Athens, Rhodes and Delos add to the vérité, while matte shots and some interiors were done at Cinecittà in Rome. One scene uses the Eastern Orthodox monastery complex at Metéora, which was later used as a location in the James Bond film For Your Eyes Only. Webb fell ill with pneumonia during the shoot.Baby Killer Found Guilty but Insane Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 27 Oct 1956: B1. Filming went relatively smoothly, despite the fact it was the first Hollywood movie shot in Greece. Webb later sponsored two Greek children.Clifton Webb Stirred by Greece Adventure Scott, John L. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 17 Mar 1957: E1. The dissimilarity in heights between the Loren and Ladd led to complications in filming. Some of their scenes together required him to stand on a box, while another forced a trench to be dug for Loren when the pair walked along the beach. Song Sophia Loren (or is it Marni Nixon?) sings "What is this thing they call love" ("Tι΄ναι αυτό που το λένε αγάπη" with ). The music was adapted from one of his original melodies. The theme song sung by Julie London is heard over the underwater title sequence: There's a tale that they tell of a dolphin And a boy made of gold. With the shells and the pearls in the deep, He has lain many years fast asleep What they tell of the boy on a dolphin, Who can say if it's true? Should he rise from the depths of the ocean, Any wish that you wish may come true. You say "he's only a statue, and what can a statue achieve?" And yet, while I'm gazing at you, My heart tells my head to believe. If the boy whom the gods have enchanted Should arise from the sea, And the wish of my heart could be granted, I would wish that you loved only me. Release The film's world premiere on 10 April 1957 in New York was a benefit for Queen Frederika's Fund for Greek Orphans. Notes References External links * * * * Category:1957 films Category:1950s adventure films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on British novels Category:Films based on romance novels Category:Films directed by Jean Negulesco Category:Films set in Greece Category:Films set in the Mediterranean Sea Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Underwater action films Category:Jazz compositions in D minor